


Weddings suck

by Sheeple02



Category: NCT (Band), NCT Dream
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Wedding Fluff, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheeple02/pseuds/Sheeple02
Summary: Weddings aren't always that bad
Relationships: Park Jisung (NCT)/Reader
Kudos: 11





	Weddings suck

If there is one thing I despise more than parties, it’s weddings. And it’s not like I’ve been to a buttload of weddings, but I have older friends who are already in that wedding stage of their life while I’m still in my senior year of high school. 

And it’s not like I want to be a bad friend so I go to them, to cheer them on from the sidelines… like I’ve always done.

See, weddings point out how utterly single I am. Of course, I’ve had one or two boyfriends in the past but it still feels pretty lonely when you’re the only bridesmaid who hasn’t brought a date to slow dance with. And it doesn’t help that all of the bridesmates 

So there I am, sadly munching on my third piece of cake as I realize I just finished it. But, magically, a new, bigger piece appears before my eyes with two forks on it. 

“Mind if I sit here and share some cake?”, questions an unfamiliar deep voice. 

I nod and look up at him, my breathing stopping midway. He’s so… handsome. Strong bone structure, soft lips, and this pale-ish pink hair with his original hair colour peeping through the coloured top layer.

He’s wearing a grey suit jacket with matching pants, a white blouse with black buttons, and all-black Nike’s.

“I’m _Jisung”,_ says the guy with a small smile as he takes a seat next to me, giving me one of the two forks.

“I’m (Y/n)”, I answer as I dig into the oh-so-delicious cake.

“So”, I begin after we’ve eaten almost all of it, “friend or family of the happy couple?”

 _Jisung_ chuckles. “Friend of the groom, even if our ages don’t match.” He licks his lips while shoving another big piece in his mouth. 

“Some.” My voice is slightly muffled by the food in my mouth before I swallow. “Same. Friend of the bride, big age gap. Internet friends turned real-life friends, you know. All of the bridesmates, by the way.”

I point towards the dance where my friends, and I suppose his friends, are dancing with each other. 

“How big _is_ the age gap”, he questions, a brow arched and an unsure look in his eyes.

“I’m a high school senior and she’s… a college senior, I believe. Or she graduated, I don’t know anymore. And you and Taeyong?” I also lean back as I pushed the last piece in my mouth. 

“Hyung and I are seven years apart. We started out as friends of friends of friends but soon turned more into an older/younger brother bond, you know.”

I let out a laugh. “That’s adorable.” I prob my face up on my hand and cock my head. “So… how old are you?”

“Same as you, senior in high school.” 

I perk up. “Really?”

 _Jisung_ nods. “Last time I checked I was. Look”, he scratches the back of his head, “I wanted to ask you to dance but you don’t really look like the dancing type.”

A soft smile spreads on my lips. “I know something better. Let’s sneak around, steal some candy, and annoy our friends.”

Before I get a solid reaction _Jisung_ , he already has grabbed my hand and pulled me away from the table. A bright smile on both of our lips.

Maybe some weddings don’t suck _that_ much.


End file.
